


As Clear As Day

by Jenthetrulysly



Series: As The Night Bleeds Into Day [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Here have some porn, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from the events of <i>A Day Without Rain,</i> Danny is more confused as to his feelings about himself, about Steve and about his new friend turned lover, Ben Kokua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Clear As Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/gifts).



> Thank you for everyone's kind words about _A Day Without Rain._ I hope this continuation lives up to everyone's expectations.

Detective Ben Kokua nursed the glass of bourbon that Danny had handed to him between unsteady fingers as he played the waiting game. A part of him felt like he was betraying Steve, because it should have been Steve sitting there in Danny’s apartment at a time like this. The friendship between those two men was deep and unfathomable like the darkest valleys of the Pacific where the sunlight didn’t quite reach. He swallowed, his throat clicking as he moved the glass of bourbon to his lips and took a sip, shuddering at the burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat. The Polynesian eyed his friend who was sitting in a comatose state on his favorite chair just to the right of the television cabinet, an almost empty tumbler of bourbon between his lax fingers.

It was extremely unsettling to see Danny, who was usually bursting with energy and excitement, like this. It was more unnerving to see Dan as a perfectly still statue with a mask of affected indifference, but anyone really looking would have been able to see the enormous amount of guilt and self-recrimination haunting those clear blue eyes. Shadows danced around the apartment. “Steve,” he murmured softly before shaking his head sadly. “I don’t know how I can face you again, after this.”

The Polynesian detective felt like he should leave, like he was witnessing something he shouldn’t, but an invisible force kept him glued to the seat. “Don’t be so hard on yourself Dan.” Ben soothed before placing his glass on the table and moving to stand next to Danny to rub comforting circles onto his back. At the first touch the seated detective tensed immediately before allowing himself to relax. “You did all you could. The rest was out of your hands.” Danny needed to be convinced that he had done everything possible to help Steve but then even the best effort wasn’t good enough. “Hang in there.”

It was a small miracle that McGarrett had escaped the whole ordeal with his life. Ben considered a punctured lung and bruised kidney a small price to pay. He didn’t understand why exactly Danny was overreacting to this degree about Steve’s injuries - Bergman had confirmed that given a few weeks Steve was going to be right as rain before they had all been ushered out of the hospital room. He felt like there was some deeper nexus between Five-0’s head and second-in-command, something he was missing.

Things got infinitely worse when Ben saw two tear tracks appear on the sides of his friend’s face before a sigh louder than thunder resonated through the apartment. It broke the Samoan man’s heart to see his friend like this. “I shouldn’t have missed that shot.” the Second-In-Command croaked as he slammed the glass of bourbon onto the small table next to his chair before burying his head in his hands, away from Ben as he tried to rein control over his emotions which were at an all time high. Sniffling, he slowly brought his clear blue gaze to meet Ben’s dark one. “I’m sorry Ben, but GOD! How could I have missed that shot?”

“I don’t know.” Ben replied, clearly at a loss for words. Danny was being far too hard on himself. If Dan wasn’t careful this tendency towards self-recrimination was going to destroy him. It was a Hail Mary shot in the first place – the range was too great and there was a 50/50 chance that the younger man could have hit Steve, who had been grappling with the Japanese man as they rolled down the hill. He had done his best and there was nothing more he could have done. “It was a shot that anyone could have missed. You did your best.” 

“But Steve is…” Danny trailed off, unable to complete the thought as he closed his eyes and lifted a hand to his head to rub at the sandy curls. “Doc said that… That the puncture wound to his lung… It almost killed him and if it weren’t for the emergency first aid he would have died on the hill… He would have died…”

Inwardly cursing himself for plying his friend with alcohol, the Polynesian detective stood up and moved to stand next to the chair Danny was in before easing the glass of liquor out of the trembling hands. He knew from experience that the curly haired man not a belligerent drunk – instead he tended to pour his heart out. Smiling, one didn’t even have to use alcohol most of the time. Out of all of the Five-0 detectives, Danny was the one who wore his heart on his sleeve most of the time.

Placing the mostly empty glass on the coffee table, Ben gently said. “Come one, this is useless and it’s not going to help Steve in any way. The best thing to do is get some rest. Bruddah, it’s been a tiring day and you need it more than anyone.” 

The Polynesian helped his colleague out of the chair and got as far as the doorway towards the bedroom before Danny shook his head. “I’ll be alright, thanks for everything.” He managed a tremulous smile as he flicked his clear blue gaze. “Go home, Ben. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” Ben agreed, watching Dan as the younger detective walked down the narrow hallway towards his bedroom. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He stood there watching the door for a few moments before he went to sit down on the sofa again. The way Danny had agreed with his suggestion was unsettling – being the youngest, Danny was often the victim of much matriarchal feelings amongst the ohana. He was the one they all had to keep an eye out for. Being the most likely to be emotionally affected by a case, being the least jaded out of all of them, the Second-In-Command was like a breath of fresh air by providing a counterbalance to their altruistic, sometimes overly rational tendencies.

Doc had warned that Danny was likely to be in shock following witnessing Steve’s stabbing and subsequent plunge towards death down the hill. The physician had warned that there was going to be denial, before the momentous truth of what had happened was going to hit like a freight train. 

Ben was determined to be there to help Dan when that moment came. Danny was his friend and he was going to do whatever he could for his friend. Despite this, for some reason he felt like he was betraying Steve because McGarrett was supposed to be the one here and now. McGarrett had comforted the younger man following the fiasco with the Ricky Klein shooting and that time when Danny lost his memory following a dangerous ride up at Koko Head.

He settled down onto the chair, steeling himself for a long night ahead. When Danny was going to hit rock bottom, crash and burn under the weight of shock, Ben was going to be there for him. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Danny was furious. He wanted to lash out and tear Steve to pieces for everything that had happened between them so far. For the older man’s refusal to even acknowledge that things had changed between them following that fateful evening when they had made love in McGarrett’s apartment all those months ago and the final emotional barriers between them came down. Things had gone back to the status quo and the lead detective had point blank refused to discuss the subject again. Now that his former lover was lying in hospital, it reaffirmed the fact that he had all of these newly awakened feelings regarding his boss and that they were one-sided. Nothing he could do and nothing he could say would be able to make the other man acknowledge what had happened between them.

He was so angry that he could barely think – it threatened to consume him. Pacing the small confines of his room, he avoided looking at his bed which was a reminder of all his recent failings. More than ever, he had gone out to night parties at the Pipe and the various bars and clubs across the Island, searching for something he didn’t even know. All he knew was that he was looking for something with his choice of bed partners. He struck up a few relationships with them, all of which ended nastily with them hollering at him through the phone or one particularly memorable incident where she had rammed her car into his LTD in a fit of apoplectic rage. He had also had his fair share of one-night stands.

It was during a particularly violent one – she loved rough sex – where he realized that what he was looking for was the same sort of earth shattering completion that he had achieved with Steve, but failed to find since. He realized that these meaningless encounters with women he picked up at bars and saw on a semi-frequent basis (so long as the case burden with Five-0 permitted) were boring him. The concept horrified him and hit him as she swung a leg over his torso before positioning herself over his cock, using a taloned hand to ease the erect hardness deep into her body, unable to stop the sigh of pleasure that sailed past her swollen lips. She began to ride him hard, her knees pinned to the sides of his hips as she savored the feel of his cock sliding in and out, filling her to the brim.

He was a full red-blooded male, the sight of a woman playing with her breasts tantalizingly like this as she grinded and bucked over his cock should have been a dream, yet why was he still left hungry? What was missing?

As she leaned down to kiss him, the curtain of long red hair obscured her face half in shadow as she mashed their lips together, her breath coming hard and fast in little gasps as she neared the peak of her climax. There was no doubt that this was pleasurable, Danny lifted his hands to wrap them around her back and pull her closer to him, changing the angle of penetration by making it deeper and harder. She screamed at the change of pace as he began to match her thrust for thrust, slamming into her harder than before.

It was when she pressed herself more fully onto him in a desperate attempt to deepen his strokes that he realized that something was very wrong but before he could consider it properly she clenched down hard on him as she shuddered when he used her hair to pull her closer towards him to give her a brutal, almost hateful kiss as he reached his climax. Danny went still as he emptied his seed deep into her body and bit down hard on her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. The edge of pain was the thing that did it and he could feel her orgasm as her inner muscles massaged and squeezed his cock, milking the last of his cum from his cock before she sank bonelessly on top of him, heaving deep breaths as she looked longingly into his eyes before that wicked tongue darted out to lick the small trace of blood left on her lips.

“Mmmmm,” she sighed in contentment. “You’re definitely one of the better partners I’ve had.” She rolled off of him just enough for him to slide out of her before she moved towards the bathroom. 

As the door clicked closed Danny bolted straight out of bed, running a hand through the sandy colored curls on his head as he tried to stop himself from shaking. He felt nauseous and disgusted with himself. Instead of sinking into some sort of sexual afterglow he felt more cagey and anxious than ever.

That encounter showed him two things about himself that he loathed to admit and disgusted him. It certainly made all of his actions over the past few months understandable. He was attracted to men.

He was gay and a faggot of the first order _._

Danny would rather have the feel of a hard, muscled torso rutting against him, he would choose that over the overwhelming softness and plumpness of woman’s round curves. He wanted stubble rasping against his jaw rather than long hair tickling his throat and the sides of his face as they kissed. He wanted strong, callused masculine hands playing his body like a harp, like they were some kind of virtuoso, rather than dainty softness as silky fingers glided over heated skin. 

Rather predictably, the mental images were causing the detective to react. He stared down the length of his body to see his cock straining against the confines of his trousers. Feeling heat inflame his cheeks, he cursed himself for feeling this way. He was thirty-too-goddamned-old for this. Danny threw himself backwards onto his bed before opening the fly to his pants and reaching to grab his cock with a fevered desperation he hadn’t seen since his teenage years. He had to get off otherwise he might very well die or combust into flames. There was not enough time to reach into the nightstand and withdraw the small jar of Vaseline or lotion he kept there. He spat crudely into his hand before encircling his shaking fingers around his cock and began to tug at the heated skin with strong strokes that were borderline painful. 

He felt that he deserved the pain as he squeezed the rapidly purpling cock head, hating himself and not trusting himself as he gritted his teeth, forcing the tears back from his eyes. The vertical edge of friction made his toes curl but he didn’t care, he was too close and he needed, craved release.

One tug, two tugs…it was all over and he was biting hard on his lip to stifle the cry of completion as he came all over his hand in hot, sticky spurts, some of the semen hitting the thatch of wiry sandy colored hair on his torso. Catching his breath, he turned his head to the side and saw his reflection in the mirror on the dressing table flushed from orgasm with his hand down his pants and he hated himself even more. Wiping the rapidly cooling liquid on his bedspread, he lifted both of hands to his face as he finally succumbed to the tears that finally, finally fell as all of the preconceived notions of himself and who he was crumbled and the truth became as clear as day.

Making up his mind, he needed solid proof that he was gay. Sex with women could be enjoyable if it bordered on rough but he needed to know if he felt the same way when it came to sex with a man. He turned his thoughts back to his first time with Steve, when the more experienced man had played his body like a harp, making it sing with pleasure and leaving him wanting more, questioning everything he was.

“Damn you, Steve.” Danny growled as he wiped the tears from his eyes before moving to stand up. “Damn you for doing this to me, for making me feel this way.”  

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Ben opened his eyes to find a pair of clear blue ones glinting softly in the darkness. Moonlight seeped in through the cracks in the blinds, painting stripes across the living room of Danny’s apartment. He winced as he moved to sit up to look at the sandy haired detective, bringing up a hand to rub at the crick in his neck. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Ben looked at Danny as he moved to sit down on the armrest of the sofa, just above Ben’s feet. “Hey bruddah, you feeling better?” Concern welled up when Danny didn’t reply but merely continued to look at Ben, those eyes continuing to blaze a muted blue in the moonlight. Ben almost jumped out of his skin when his friend moved down onto the cushions before he had a chance to sit up properly.

“Danny!” The Polynesian detective half shrieked half gasped as Danny leaned down to wrap his arms around Ben’s shoulders and breathed into his ear. The feel of hot wet breath against the sensitive skin there was electric and the Samoan’s pulse was racing. The evening heat became almost unbearable and Danny’s weight and the warmth of his body were not helping Ben calm down. 

“I want you,” Danny admitted in a voice threaded with insecurity as his eyes burned with what the Polynesian man now recognized as desire. “I’ve seen the way you look at me in the office sometimes. Don’t hide it.”

It had been too long and this was not how Ben imagined their first time to be. He had wanted willing consent, not this shock induced response that was too bizarre for words. “It’s Ben, Danny! What are you doing?” he pressed on. If Danny didn’t let up soon, he wouldn’t be able to stop. As things were it took a tremendous effort for Ben to raise his hands and catch his friend’s arms, horrified to find that they were shaking badly.

“Please,” the emotionally distraught man on top of him pleaded, his lips brushing against the shell of Ben’s ear causing the captive man to shudder involuntarily as his trousers became uncomfortably tight. “I need this so much right now.” Visibly trembling hands smoothed up and down the cotton of Ben’s shirt before skilled fingers began to loosen the buttons of the shirt. The cool evening air felt like heaven on Ben’s heated skin.

As much as he was enjoying this, it would be akin to taking advantage of Danny in his most vulnerable state. As a detective who had sworn to uphold the law, that was something unforgivable. Raising his hands to capture Danny’s before they could wreck more damage, Ben sighed and forced himself to meet those clear blue eyes that had been the subject of most dreams which left him aching and hungry. “Danny, you have to stop. I can’t let you do this.” The skin beneath his hands was too warm for comfort, and he raised his other hand to lay it gently across Dan’s forehead. The sandy haired detective was burning up and instinctively Ben moved his hand to cup the side of Danny’s face. Danny sighed in content and leaned into the simple touch which made the Polynesian detective’s heart race a little faster. “Danny,” he found himself repeating as his eyes widened when Dan gently parted the sides of Ben’s shirt before reaching for his own pajama top buttons and slowly undid them, one by one.

Throughout all of this the Second-In-Command kept those haunting blue eyes fixed on Ben’s brown ones. For Ben this was the most sensual and erotic thing he had seen. A small part of him felt privileged that he was privy to this private little show. Never in a million years would he have thought that this was possible.

With the innocence of a virgin but the sauciness of pure sensuality Dan peeled off his pajama top before letting the fabric slither out of his hands to fall on the ground with a soft hiss before pressing his finger against Ben’s pursed lips. “Shhhh, let me feel you.” Danny shifted down to press himself flat against Ben’s chest and captured the other man’s lips in a heated kiss. Ben wanted to bring his arms to wrap them around Dan’s shoulders and draw him closer but the fair-haired man kept their fingers firmly laced together and began to softly bite Ben’s bottom lip before swiping his tongue across the tender flesh, causing the man on the bottom to gasp and moan softly, before finding his mouth full of the unique spiciness that was Danny. The Second-In-Command shifted to press his entire weight horizontally on top of his friend before continuing his relentless assault on Ben, kissing him as if this was going to be their very last, trying to suck the very air out of his lungs. 

The lack of oxygen and sensual overload was too much for Ben and he felt his desire break past the levies of self-control and common sense. Forget tomorrow and all the potentially disastrous consequences that could flow from this - tonight he was going to focus on the man in front of him and savor all the pleasures that the night could offer him. Surging upwards Ben used the momentum to push Danny down so that their positions were reversed. All that Dan could manage was a soft sigh as Ben finally gave him what he wanted. This was what he had been waiting for. He shuddered as frantic hands slid across the planes of his chest and the Samoan detective gave himself entirely to the man in front of him and succumbed to the furious passion that he had kept carefully clamped down for Danny.

Ben broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of Dan’s neck. “I’m going to make you feel so good tonight,” he vibrated as a tongue darted out to lick the tanned column of flesh there. He grinned as he heard Dan gasp and arch his neck, allowing Ben more access to kiss and nibble at the delicate skin there. The Polynesian man reached between their bodies, groping blindly for the fly to Danny’s pants. He popped the button with more force than necessary as the zip slithered down before Danny lifted his hips just enough for Ben to yank his underwear and trousers down.

The younger detective couldn’t help the sigh of pleasure as his cock sprung free of its tight confines.  He barely noticed as Ben paused in his ministrations to pull his shirt off and dump it unceremoniously to the floor. The sandy haired man’s fingers trembled as he popped the button on Ben’s trousers before pulling the zip down. He’d never done this before. He’d made love to Steve but then Steve had taken complete control, taken what he had freely and willingly surrendered. Tonight he was going to take what he wanted from Ben whether the other man was going to give it to him or not. From the look of things, this wasn’t going to be a problem. The Polynesian held himself too stiffly and Dan could tell that he was scared of doing something that might cause the younger man to walk away or even worse, stop. Ben literally thrummed with anticipation as Danny moved down to crouch in the vee between his friend’s slender legs and get rid of his pants and trousers, throwing them on the floor. He felt a shiver of excitement at the power he wielded over his friend, who laid bare-chested on his sofa, his eyes glinting with a muted passion in the semi-darkness.

The Second-In-Command took a moment to stare at Ben’s cock, which was steadily lengthening and twitched under Danny’s gaze and he felt a yearning hunger start low in his belly as he licked his lips. His fingers closed around the pulsating shaft, gliding along the heated skin as he tentatively began to move his hand up and down in a maddening rhythm. His cock twitched in anticipation as Ben moaned and made an aborted movement, as if he was going to pump hard into Danny’s hand but thought better of it. The Polynesian’s grip on the sofa was so hard and tight that his knuckles were white.  He paused to reach down into his trouser’s pocket and extract the small tub of Vaseline he had thought to bring with him. Popping the lid open, he dipped his fingers into the greasy substance before throwing the jar on top of his trousers as he sat back on his haunches and started giving Ben a two-handed cock massage. 

The Samoan detective almost jumped out of his skin at the first glide of the cool substance over his heated, highly sensitized skin. The friction in Dan’s grip lessened but he liked the edge of heat that provided. He could only stare dumbly at the sight that he had so often thought about, but never imagined could come true. Dreaming about it was good but experiencing it was another thing completely. Danny’s grip was a little unsure at first as his left hand pumped up and down in that maddening rhythm while his right hand reached down to fondle his lover’s balls. It was a very basic hand job but the fact that it was Danny somehow made it all the more exciting. He flicked his heated gaze to his friend’s face and almost came alone at the hungry yearning he found there. “Ohhhhh yeah,” he groaned as Dan’s nimble fingers slid across the sensitive head over and over again, elevating him to a heightened state of excitement. “Keep doing that.” He pushed himself down a little further on the sofa, a little closer to Dan. Ben wanted to reach down and grab the hardness he knew he would find between Dan’s legs but given their positions it was not possible.

“God,” the murmur sailed past his lips when Dan leaned down suddenly and slightly maneuvering his cock to the side, gave the organ a long, lascivious lick from base to tip. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he breathed hard through his nose. “Sweet mother of-”

All further rational thought and the ability to think flew out the window when those sweet lips wrapped themselves around the head of his cock and sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing as he slowly moved his mouth down to swallow Ben’s cock inch by inch. The combination of heat and pressure was incredible. The desire to thrust upward was almost overwhelming as the baser instincts relating to sex took over as he felt his cock hit the back of Danny’s throat and he moaned. His lover was breathing hard through his nose and Ben could tell he was fighting his gag reflex. Which was why when he felt the younger man’s nose bump against his skin and his cock was completely enveloped in hot, velvety wetness did he almost lose it. The pressure was too much and he was going to come apart at the seams and melt into the sofa before slowly, agonizingly it lessened until he could regain some control over his body. It was then he realized his limbs were shaking.

Danny slowly eased Ben’s cock out of his mouth before using his teeth to graze the ridges and veins along the organ in between nipping and biting the skin playfully. Occasionally the curly haired man would move his mouth up and down the length. The Samoan found the sight of the familiar head of sandy curls bobbing up and down on his cock the most erotic thing he had ever seen. His pleasure was going to crest soon – there was only so much a man could take and this was the worst kind of torture there was. Unbidden, his hands fisted themselves amongst those curls as he gasped and sighed and moaned his pleasure. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in Danny’s ministrations and it was while his lover was licking the head of his straining cock like a lollipop that he lost it, going rigid as he crashed head first into one of the most intense climaxes he had had in a while.

Danny felt the turgid cock between his lips twitch and stiffen just that extra bit before climax and he froze, not sure of what to do. However he barely had enough time to think before Ben’s cock was throbbing and his mouth was filled with a hot and salty liquid. It didn’t occur to him to swallow the semen and the sticky fluid dribbled down his chin to drip steadily onto the material of the sofa. Ben’s semen was bitter and salty – it wasn’t nice tasting by far but it was something that he could see himself getting used to. Using his hand to wipe at the wetness on his chin, he sat back and admired his handiwork as his lover’s chest rose and fell quickly as he pulled in breath after breath in quick succession. His eyes were scrunched shut and his mouth was open.

Slowly, Ben opened his eyes to see Danny staring at him amorously before a smile spread across his lips and with sex-slow languid movements he moved to sit up as Danny leaned back against the cushions. In the darkness he could still see the silhouette of the younger man’s erect cock and a burning desire to know what it would feel like in the palm of his hand stole over him. Realizing that he could act on the desire, he leaned across to capture Dan’s lips in a kiss designed to make the other man think solely with his cock as he plundered that willing mouth, shivering in ecstasy as he tasted himself on his tongue.

Pushing his younger lover so that he was lying on his back with his head resting against the arm of the sofa, the Polynesian settled between the vee of Dan’s legs before leaning his tall, muscular frame over the pliant body below him to plant a kiss against the stubbled jaw. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered huskily. “And I will give it to you.”

“I want everything, Ben.” The statement was clear and Danny’s voice was strong. “I want _you_.”

Danny’s words lingered in the air for a moment before the taller man kissed a wet trail to Dan’s ear, pausing to teeth the lobe gently with his lips and teeth and tongue as his lover shuddered and he could feel the blunt heat of Danny’s weeping cock pressing insistently against the inside of his thigh. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” he punctuated every word with a kiss as he trailed his way down the tanned column of Danny’s neck, biting a bruise onto his neck that was going to last for days. The younger man yelped but Ben smiled when he could feel his partner’s cock slide clumsily across the skin of his thigh. He smiled when he realized what impact his words were having on the younger man. Pausing to kiss and lick the love bite better, he continued. “It was torture seeing you in front of me all the time, seeing you flirt with the ladies and take them home, imagining what you were doing to them in this very apartment.” Leaving a glistening trail of butterfly kisses along Danny’s right sternum and chest, he paused to teeth briefly with a nipple, encouraging the brown numb to hardness. Danny sighed as he lifted his torso, offering more of himself to this sweet, relentless torture. “I thought about you, everyday, I thought about it all sort of places – here,” Ben kissed the little nub before moving across to lick and suck on the other one. He was making the most explicit sucking sounds but he didn’t care. “In the back of my car, on my damn desk at the office, down by the beach… Everywhere.” Memories of his dreams of having Danny splayed crowded against the passenger door of his car with his pants around his ankles as Ben impaled him over and over again resurfaced and his cock twitched and began to harden. His heart was racing and his hands were slippery with moisture as he slowly moved down Danny’s body. Moving up to admire the rapidly darkening bruise on his lover’s neck, the Polynesian ordered. “Pass me the jar of Vaseline.”

Danny fumbled in between the folds of fabric on the floor to grapple until his fingers connected with the open jar. He passed the item to Ben who whispered a soft mahalo as he dipped his fingers into the cool substance. Anticipation zinged in the air as Ben used a hand to push Danny’s left leg as wide apart as it would go, exposing his heated skin to the cool night air. Perspiration dotted his brow as he swallowed, his throat clicking as he stared down the length of his body to regard his Polynesian lover’s intense concentration before his right leg was slung over Ben’s shoulder. He gasped when he felt that substance being rubbed into the heated skin around the opening to his body as those talented fingers followed the curve of muscle and the flex of bone.

Tossing the almost empty jar to the side, Ben pushed Dan’s legs as far apart as they could go before starting to massage his lover’s inner thighs. The hitched intake of breath combined with the way the younger man’s body seemed to curl around his told him more than words ever could. He rubbed circles around the puckered entrance to Danny’s body, pleased when his lover made attempts to scoot down and draw his wandering finger inside him. It was the hottest thing he had seen and his cock ached as the fire pooled deep in his belly. He wanted to drive Danny mad, make him beg and thrash and moan before finally claiming him but lust clouded his thoughts and he concentrated all of his efforts on getting his eager lover ready for an intense session of lovemaking. His cock twitched in excitement as Dan moaned when Ben slowly inserted a finger into him.

It was a slow but good type of burn when Danny felt the first inquisitive finger breach his muscles. He breathed hard through his nose as he forced himself to relax. He nearly shouted when that finger curled and began a very intimate massage, smearing the Vaseline inside of him. His heart had caught in his chest as the full impact of what he was about to do hit him and he tensed. Stars exploded behind his eyes when Ben brushed against a spot inside his body that resulted in a pleasure so great it left his limbs twitching as he gasped.

Ben knew he had found the spot and intentionally rubbed his finger continuously against that spot as Danny spasmed and twitched in excruciating pleasure – he could feel his lover’s toes curl in delight. He carefully inserted a second finger when he could feel Dan’s muscles relaxing. “Imagine my cock hitting that spot over and over again as I make love to you.” His words were punctuated with shallow thrusts from his two fingers as Danny moved to spread himself even wider for Ben. It was all the encouragement the Samoan man needed before he added a third, greased finger into the mix. His fingers were sliding in and out of Danny’s body fairly easily now and he sighed when he caught the sight of them glistening duly in the darkness.

Danny mewled in protest when those fingers finally stopped their ministrations as Ben picked up the jar and extracted the last of the lubricant before tossing the jar carelessly over his shoulder as he moved to rub the substance all over his achingly painful cock. The head was fully weeping with pre-come and he couldn’t help the groan of pleasure as he slowly began stroking himself, making himself harder in anticipation of making love to Danny.

Ben’s groan of delight caused Dan to flick his gaze down in time to see the Polynesian detective grasp himself firmly in his hand before beginning to masturbate, his eyes blazing as they locked onto Danny’s. The sight of his lover’s hand and the sounds of skin sliding against slippery skin were almost more than he could bear but then they also gave him an idea. He had never tried this before but he knew that Ben was more experienced and could probably help him. The books had said that it was more pleasurable for both parties and would allow for intimacy during the act of penetration.  Scooting to sit up on his knees, Danny ordered. “Okay Ben, get up. Sit like how you would sit if you were watching television.”

“Danny, what-”

“Just do it,” the younger man growled as he sat up. Lust colored his voice, giving it a gravely, deeper edge.

Excited at what his decidedly playful lover had planned, Ben did as he was told. He nearly had a heart attack when Danny swung a leg over his torso and planted both feet firmly on either side of the sofa before wrapping his left arm around Ben’s right shoulder. Bending his knees, the Second-In-Command slowly lowered himself over Ben’s cock. As the Polynesian man’s cock bumped against Danny’s hole, Ben took over. Wriggling to position himself a little closer to Danny, who in turn moved a little closer to his lover, he braced a hand against one tanned hip and grasped his cock with the other as he ground out, hard in concentration. “Start bending your knees.”

Danny complied and soon he felt the head of that large cock breach slip inside. There was enough Vaseline inside of him and on the cock to render the action relatively painless but as he slowly impaled himself on Ben’s hardness he could feel himself tensing as the burning sensation intensified. Biting his lip, he forced himself to relax when he found himself being pulled in for a kiss hot enough to melt metal as Ben gently coaxed his mouth into opening and he found his lover’s tongue among his as they kissed opened mouthed wetly, hungrily. He barely noticed as he wrapped both arms around his lover’s neck as the Polynesian held his hips in a grip so tight that he wouldn’t be surprised if there were bruises there tomorrow morning, controlling the depth of the penetration as he slowly slid home inside Dan.

Danny slowly began to bounce himself up and down on Ben’s cock, enjoying the deeper angle of penetration as his body stretched to invite his lover as they shared a sexual nexus. His breath came in little hitches as his world narrowed down to the intense sensation of their love making which was augmented by the delicious friction of his cock rubbing against Ben’s muscled abdomen. The stimulation was enough to drive any man insane. He moaned each time he could feel himself sink down completely over Ben’s cock, bumping against the other man’s thighs. It was so good, it was so obscene but he didn’t care.

Sweat slid down his back and made his hair damp as he drove himself closer to the brink of completion. He was breathing hard as his leg muscles cramped and his knees protested the activity but he didn’t care, all that mattered was that thick, heavy cock filling him to the brim, making him feel good as he impaled himself with increasing urgency and frenzy. Nothing mattered anymore.

For Ben, feeling Dan’s arms wrapped around him as they slipped and slid on his shoulders, hearing the hard gasps of air and the sound of their skin slapping against each other was heaven. He grunted and groaned as sighed as unintelligible noises sailed past his throat. Gritting his teeth, he concentrated on staving off his impending orgasm as long as possible but it was hard considering that he had a lapful of squirming, slick and moaning Danny in front of him. Together they were being elevated to a higher plane of consciousness where they were hyper aware of each other as their hearts beat under one rhythm.

The Polynesian sensed that Dan was getting tired. His lover was panting and even in the darkness he could feel the heat from Danny’s body but the most telling sign was that the younger man had eased his rhythm. It was no longer the hard and furious and needy rhythm as the younger man desperately sought release, now it was gentle and more languid as Danny initiated a slow kiss.

Opening his mouth hungrily, Ben let Danny sink on top of him again and bury himself on the Samoan’s cock before pulling him closer, till they were almost chest to chest before stopping completely to savor the sweet taste of Dan and the sensation of being so deeply buried in a man he had wanted for, lusted for the longest time. The Second-In-Command’s lips were hot and swollen, probably from biting them over and over again as he stifled the cries of ecstasy that threatened to spill over. Slowly Ben wrapped his hands around Danny in an intimate hug as they kissed as if it was going to be the very last kiss they were ever going to share.

The curly haired man let himself be eased back onto the sofa, such that his head was resting against one arm. He sighed and whimpered when Ben slid out of him and he felt empty and hollow. With a shock he realized that he missed having Ben inside of him. 

Quivering in excitement, his heart tried to hammer out of his chest when his lover pushed his thighs apart as far as they can go before scooting a little closer to move up onto his knees. Danny almost jumped when he felt Ben’s wet and hot cock brush against his ballsac with a few shallows thrusts. He felt himself pushing back against the heated cock before the most delicious of pressures started on the entrance to his body as Ben’s shaft slipped and slid against his hole. Slowly he found himself being filled steadily and he cried out in a pleasure so strong that tears welled up in his eyes when he felt those long, talented fingers wrap themselves tightly around his cock as the Polynesian covered Danny’s back with the length of his body before he began rocking against his lover. For Danny, the change in angle and the change in role allowed him to just close his eyes and savor the sensation of being wholly satisfied as he was slowly and methodically driven insane and closer to completion.

Feeling his lover harden just that extra bit before climax, the Polynesian increased the frantic pace of his thrusts as Danny tried to shift under him and spread his legs to take more of Ben into his body. He was slamming roughly into the young and pliant body underneath him with no remorse and a small part of him wondered if Danny was going to be able to sit down at all tomorrow. Leaning towards the younger man’s ear, he breathed. “Come for me Dan.” He tightened his grip on Danny’s cock as he increased the pace of his hand to match his thrusts. Ben was not much further off and he was seeking- 

With a shout loud enough to wake up the neighbors, Danny came hard as he felt his soul try to expel itself from his body as his pleasure crested and he plunged off the cliff of orgasm, spiraling into more and more waves of blissful completion as he was wrung dry. He stilled and went rigid as he came all over Ben’s hand before his knees buckled and he was about to sink down onto the soft cushions beneath but the Samoan detective used his come covered hand to curl around Danny’s midriff, holding him in place as he approached the pinnacle of no return.

His breath came hard and fast when he felt himself bubble over and he stilled, pushing Dan against him as his toes curled in a climax that was pleasure border lining on excruciating agony. As his orgasm waned, he slumped bonelessly on top of Dan as he caught his breath. Ben felt like he had just run a marathon as he curled protectively around the younger man. They rearranged themselves so that Danny’s back rested against Ben’s chest as they spooned against each other, a strong dark arm coming to rest against Dan’s hip.

“That was incredible,” Ben murmured, his voice vibrating against Danny’s scapula. “Mmmmmmmm…” The Polynesian trailed off as he entered into a state of afterglow bliss and Dan could feel his long, dark eyelashes flutter before his lover’s breathing evened out as he succumbed to sleep.

The sandy haired man waited for a few moments before gently lifting the heavy arm draped against his hip and easing himself away from his sleeping lover to head back to his bedroom. He nearly tripped over the pile of clothes left on the floor and slowly bent down to pick them up. Making his way along the wall of the apartment, he reached his bedroom before groping for the light switch. After a few minutes he found it and his room was bathed in warm light. He threw his worn clothes down onto the bed before grabbing a clean set of underwear and pyjamas and throwing them on. His hands were shaking badly by the time he finished doing up the buttons to his top. Deciding that he needed a cigarette, he sat down on the bed and winced at the soreness the movement caused. Ben had definitely lost control towards the end but it had been worth it. He pulled open the nightstand drawer to extract a lighter and a mostly unused pack before lighting up.

He was mostly a reformed smoker, but when the case burden got too high or when his nerves were threatening to tear him to shreds smoking helped to ease some of the anxiety, lift the heavy burden off his chest when it became so tight that he couldn’t breathe. He hadn’t smoked in months – the last time was when Steve was charged with the murder of that greasy dope pusher Vashon had bought – and the first instance of the tobacco smoke curling in his lungs was wonderful. As he blew out the smoke, he felt a lot calmer, his heartbeat easing. Grabbing the empty ashtray on top of the nightstand, the young man threw it nonchalantly to his side as he fell back on the bed, his knees dangling off the side as he stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. 

In the silence of the night he had never felt more alone, or confused. His thoughts and doubts simmered, strengthening the longer he laid there. Taking a particularly deep drag from his cigarette, he leaned his hand over to the ashtray to tap the excess ash off before bringing it back to his lips as he blinked. His heart felt like it was going to burst as the afterglow faded and realization sank in. His hand was shaking and his shoulders tensed painfully when he was able to appreciate that he had enjoyed his interlude with Ben, that he was capable of enjoying sex with another man and that it wasn’t a Steve-centric thing.

 _Steve._ At the thought of that name, of those steely blue eyes and grim smile he didn’t know what to think. He had thought that he had truly loved the man and that he loved him back but he was wrong. When he thought of Ben he felt a surge of heat, of fierce desire and longing. Even though he had climaxed a few times tonight his cock gave a feeble twitch of interest as luridly vivid memories of being pressed against that muscled chest, of being kissed as if he was loved-

He stilled, a small bit of cigarette ash falling on his pajama top but he didn’t care. Did Ben… Did Ben _love_ him? Lifting the cigarette to his lips, he hated himself for how badly his hand was shaking.

More importantly, what were his feelings towards Ben? 

When he thought of Ben he thought of that warm smile, of beers after work and the feel of that cock inside him. A furious heat stole over his cheeks and he felt something flutter inside his stomach. The Polynesian was a good friend, perhaps one of the two people who he could truly call his good friends. Chin was a great colleague but the man was busy with his wife and eight children so his social calendar wasn’t exactly free. Somewhere, somehow over the years his circle of friends had dwindled as those like Lew Morgan were slowly picked off until he was left with no other than Steve and Ben.

The answer was too frightening to contemplate as the Second-In-Command continued to smoke his cigarette, watching the curlicues of smoke slowly waft up to the ceiling before dissolving towards absolution. His fingers lingered on the mark that Ben had left on his neck and he shuddered. Focusing on the mechanical motions of inhaling then exhaling the smoke, Danny tried his hardest to ignore what his gut was trying to tell him.

 

**PAU**

 

 


End file.
